


Simpatico

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Quickies, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Coulson go undercover and things take a turn for the quickie. Just a dirty little quick nothing of a ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simpatico

Admissions first.

There was a bit of hesitation about going undercover together when it's first suggested.

By Hunter, of course.

But, it actually makes sense. And so, they adjust. Like they always do. Shrug it off in front of the team, because, of course they've got this.

Of course.

The best part is next. They go for the meat of it, the tactical part. Preparation and planning.

It's what she loves. Synergy and bouncing ideas off of one another and he-likes-this and she-likes-that.

They just get lost in it.

May actually interrupts them to crack jokes about "Life before this op ..."

Frankly, she knows it's _insane_ that's she's perfectly in tune with her much older ex-company man boss.

Hey, the world is a funny place. She is an alien experiment and she can create earthquakes.

It's just that she didn't expect their emotional intensity to translate so readily to the physical.

 

***

 

 _She did it_.

The thing.

She'd seen in movies.

It was a quick call and she pushed him against the wall and kissed him while the Neo-Nazi douchebag patrol ran past.

No big deal, _right_?

Except, when she pulls back, she's spinning. And then she sees him.

Did _she_ want this?

Did _he_ want this?  

 _They don't even have time for this kind of thing right now_.

What is that expression he has? She needs to know. She leans in closer.

"I'm sorry," she starts apologizing. "Like, the worst cliche ever, but..."

He kisses her.

Pulling her back into whatever that vortex was she just dragged herself out of.

It's _so_ hot, though, and she's _so_ hungry.

She just had no idea.

Apparently, so is he.

"I'm sorry?" he says.  Looking quite doubtful, his hands on her hips as the fire alarm goes off and the sprinkler system comes on.

She glances around at the chaos.

It was just a controlled fire. They can contain it.

There's an open door in the hallway and she grabs his hand and pulls him after her towards it.

As they close the door behind them, she leans back against it, and her hands reach out to touch his wet hair.

He's already in her arms. Or, she's in his.

It doesn't matter.

They're together. Like they always are.

" _Skye_."

He leans down and kisses her again, but this time with unbridled intention, not just a reaction.

Yep. The hunger still there. Deliberate. Stoking. 

She doesn't want to talk too much. To question any of it.

She just wants it to happen.

Her hands tug at the lapels of his tuxedo jacket, yanking him towards her, stretching her neck to push back against his mouth.

When he presses himself, hard, up against her center, she manages a surprised noise.

It just encourages him more.

Biting on his lip, she pushes his jacket off his shoulders and then presses him away with her hand against his chest.

He lets the jacket slide off his arms, dropping to the floor, watching her with hungry eyes.

Pulling him back in by his belt, he takes in short, shuddering breaths, leaning over her, watching her fingers take his belt apart and push his slacks and boxers down.

When she slides her hand over him, he's completely undone.

He buries his tongue in her mouth and hitches her dress up around her hips, positioning her against the door. His hand races between them to push her underwear out of the way and press fingers into her.

" _Coulson_."

Their eyes meet and for a moment she steadies herself, holding onto his shoulder.

She can see him so clearly now.

He wants this.  Wants to prolong it, make it a game between them. Like when they're designing ops.

That same cocky smile is forming.

It's _so_ tempting.

"Later," she says, wrapping her arm around his head to kiss him again.

There's an acknowledging groan, and then he's inside her and they're fucking.

On an op. With her Director.

He's starting to get loud enough that she's guessing it's been awhile and that's really turning her on, too.

She puts her thumb into his mouth and he bites down on it to keep quiet.

But his face. _Oh_. His face.

Pushing up under her, he shifts to get in her at an angle, and then he gets to watch her start to lose it.

She wraps her legs around him as he moves hard and fast against her.

Never met a guy _quite_ like this one. This sexy, fifty-one-year-old man that she adores giving her his everything in this brief encounter.

And it _is_ brief.

They come down off their highs and quickly sort themselves as she yanks open the door, a little wobbly.

Walking in the direction of the remaining fleeing party guests, they head out the door to rendezvous with the team.

"What took you?" May asks, looking between the two of them, standing in front of the SUV parked in the alley.

"Complications," Coulson answers seriously, peering behind her to see the rest of the team already loaded up inside the vehicle. "Nothing we couldn't handle."

"Understandable," she answered, as they walked towards the SUV. "It was your first op together."

"I thought we managed pretty well," Skye interjected, as Coulson opened the door for her and gave her a hand up. 

"You think?"

"After a few times, you get it down," May said, opening the drivers side door.

Skye looks over to see Coulson raising his eyebrows at her while May talks.

"That's so true, May."

She can't believe he's actually trying to get her to crack.  Or maybe he knows she won't.

He turns around in the front seat and settles in.

"Nice dress," Hunter says genially next to her.

"Uh huh."


End file.
